


Candyman

by sinfuldesire_archivist, writinginsecret



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinginsecret/pseuds/writinginsecret
Summary: Jared loooooooves candy. How can he resist the most tempting treat in the world?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I blame rant_girl. I promised myself never to write J2 then that devilish little demon goes and tempts me, breaks me, and forces the words from my fingertips.

  
Author's notes: Written by writinginsecret.  


* * *

“Jared, man! What's with you? Are we running these lines or what?”

“Yeah. Yeah. Sorry.”

“You OK?”

“Um, yeah.” Except he isn't. They are in Jensen's trailer, flopped on the floor going through the latest script. At least Jensen is. Jared is paying attention. He really is. Completely. Intently. But try as he might he can't hear what Jensen is saying. Why? 

Jensen is sucking on candy worms. 

Why this is bothering him all of a sudden is beyond him. And it is starting to freak him out. It isn't the first time that they munch and crunch their way through a script, but this time Jared can't focus on anything but the movement of that sticky candy sliding in and out of Jensen's mouth. 

It's not the first time that he's been zombified by a luscious mouth. He kinda has a thing for mouths and sugar. Nothing gets him like watching a woman nibbling her way through a gooey brownie or slurping a frothy mochaccino with extra whip cream or licking ice cream from dripping fingers. This is different. For one he's not just feeling the usual comfortable and familiar hum of arousal and attraction. His whole body is flushing hot and cold with a layer of tingling on top just to make things extra confusing. For the other this is Jensen—his been-around-him-practically-24/7-for-years-and-never-felt-like-this _male_ best friend. 

Those lips are moving again. Glistening wet and sparkling with sugar crystals . . . how is he supposed to focus on anything else?

Jared tears his eyes away and looks into the amused gaze of his co-star. His brow furrows in confusion as Jensen pours the sugar from the bottom of the bag into his palm and kisses the sugar firmly onto his lips. 

“Want some?” Jensen offers with that cocky, mocking Dean smirk. 

Embarrassment explodes in his chest, but it's the spark of a dare in Jensen's eyes that launches Jared across the trailer. His knee crashes to the floor between Jensen's thighs as he captures his face between his huge hands. A laugh bubbles up at the shock on Jensen's face a moment before he swipes his tongue over Jensen's bottom lip. With a hum of pleasure, Jared shifts his best friend over to get better access to that tempting mouth. He nips and sucks until every cube is caught and the sweetness of Jensen's skin flavours his tongue. 

Breaking the kiss, Jared stares down at Jensen sprawled under him, panting in his hands. Eyes wide, Jensen stares back for a heartbeat before dropping his gaze to Jared's mouth. Jared licks his lips and whispers, “Got more sugar?”


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: Written by rant_girl.

Apparently I got her muse all riled up and she just had to join in the fun. Heheheheh. Delicious results, right?

 

* * *

It was no secret that Jared pretty much had a hard-on for almost everything candy related, especially if it also involved flirting, but Jensen still hadn’t expected Jared to actually take him up on his offer. He hadn’t expected anything really. He was an expectation free zone. Teasing each other is what they do. So having his best friend’s tongue in his mouth all of a sudden kind of warrants a little shock if you ask him. And when he finds himself kissing back, hard, and with the inability to remember the last time kissing felt this good? Yeah, it takes his brain a little longer to catch up with the rest of him.

 

As Jared looks down at him, through him, into him, maybe for the first time Jensen sees what the fans see and instantaneously it dawns on him that it doesn’t make him feel any different. Jared is still Jared and that he loves him has always been the truth. His lips twitch up into a smirk, and he reaches out letting his thumb rest in the dimple on Jared’s cheek. He definitely wouldn’t say no to another taste. Jensen has never been this comfortable with anyone being this close until Jared. And somehow his personal space has become _their_ personal space. He trusts Jared completely.

 

Jensen hands Jared the bag with the remainder of its contents, and the smile doesn’t slip from his face as Jared whispers, “Take your shirt off,” which he does, and he has no objections when Jared encourages him to lie back.

 

Jared leans in kissing the bridge of his nose and Jensen knows he’s got some goofy grin plastered on his face. His heart is practically bursting with the warmth that this man makes him feel. Their lips meld together, making his tingle, and he lingers a little longer than perhaps Jared wanted to, but he’s not pulling away. Their tongues slide together in a way that makes it feel familiar somehow, as if they have been doing this for years.

 

Warm breath mingles and trickles across flushed cheeks as they finally break for air. Jensen stays still just watching as Jared sits up, and Jensen’s back arches up off the floor for a fraction of a second when Jared places his hand flat against his abdomen. Little feather light touches are not nearly enough to tickle, but enough to stir the fire in his belly and put a hitch in his breath. Jared takes the sugar and sprinkles it out over Jensen’s torso, “Jay-”

 

But Jared doesn’t give him a chance to complain, placing his finger over Jensen’s lips, “Shh,” and then his tongue is on Jensen’s skin, and Jensen really doesn't have anything to complain about. His hands go to Jared’s shoulders as Jared’s tongue reaches a nipple, the smoothness of his tongue mixed with the rough scrub of the sugar forces a whimper from his lips. He closes his eyes, his entire world narrows in on the roll of Jared’s tongue.

 

Jared closes his lips around the hardened nub and he sucks gently. Jensen moans and Jared chuckles, murmuring against his skin, “You taste good.”

 

“I think that’s the sugar,” Jensen manages, forcing his eyes open to look down at Jared.

 

Jared nips him lightly and Jensen swats him playfully. Jared’s voice dips lower heating his Texas twang to just this side of dark, rich like caramel and poured on thick, “It’s definitely you.”


End file.
